


Brave

by SaraJaye



Category: Mori no Yōki na Kobitotachi: Berufi to Rirubitto | The Littl' Bits
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, am I the only one who's ever written fic for this show, apology fic sorta, maaaaybe pre-slash if you squint, obviously yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Courage wasn't the only thing he wanted. Or rather it was, but not just for his own sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing 8 years ago. There was no fic-dom for this series then and there still doesn't seem to be one, but w/e.

Snagglebit probably wasn't the first one to notice Browniebit was limping on the way back to the village, but surprisingly no one was calling attention to it. Probably because they didn't want to take away his moment of glory.

"You're limping."

So it was Snagglebit's job to be blunt, as always. Of course, he was also worried about his friend. Browniebit turned around, looking at him almost smugly.

"I am not! I'm just tired," he said. "Being brave takes a lot outta you!"

"Then why aren't you yawning?" Snagglebit asked, a little more sarcastically than he'd intended. For a moment he thought the smaller boy would flinch, but he didn't even move.

"Well...so maybe I did bump my knee up there, but it doesn't hurt that bad," Browniebit said, but his smile was a little pained.

"You're still hurt," Snagglebit said, "and it's kinda my fault. I mean, if I hadn't been picking on you in the first place you wouldn't have gone off like that." He frowned as he heard Willabit snicker some feet ahead of them. "Yeah, I'm admitting I did something wrong, laugh it up!" he yelled, tossing a dirt clod in his rival's general direction. Browniebit's smile faded.

"I made you worry," he sighed. "I made all my friends and my mother worry. I feel pretty dumb now. I guess if I did better at the bullfrog race none of this would've happened." Oh, yeah. The stupid bullfrog race. Snagglebit was still pretty miffed about it and hadn't appreciated being told by everyone at least twice how stupid he was acting. Now he was more upset that they'd been right.

"Well..." He sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it. Lillibit probably would've won no matter how well you did, anyway!"

"No." Browniebit sat down and rubbed his knee. "I'm a coward and that's why I lost." Snagglebit's frown deepened as he sat down next to his friend.

"Look...yeah, you're a crybaby and you annoy me sometimes, and you could've done better in the race, but..." He rubbed the back of his head. "You're my friend and I should've been nicer to you." _There, that wasn't so hard, was it?_ "And...you're a lot braver than I thought you were so I shouldn't call you a coward anymore!" He stood up, pulling the smaller boy with him. "Here, lean on me."

"Snag?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean it? You really think I'm brave?" Snagglebit rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. _Typical, even now he has to ask._

"Of course I do."

"Good." Browniebit smiled, leaning against his friend. "That's all I ever wanted."


End file.
